yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
65/10
Arapça harfli ayet metni *أَعَدَّ اللَّهُ لَهُمْ عَذَابًا شَدِيدًا ۖ فَاتَّقُوا اللَّهَ يَا أُولِي الْأَلْبَابِ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا ۚ قَدْ أَنْزَلَ اللَّهُ إِلَيْكُمْ ذِكْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *E’adda(A)llâhu lehum ‘ażâben şedîdâ(en)(s) fettekû(A)llâhe yâ ulî-l-elbâbi-lleżîne âmenû© kad enzela(A)llâhu ileykum żikrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *'eadde' : hazırladı * allâhu : Allah * lehum : onlara, onlar için * azâben : azap * şedîden : şiddetli * fe ittekû : öyleyse, artık takva sahibi olun *''' allâhe''' : Allah * yâ : ey * ulî el elbâbi : sırların sahipleri *''' ellezîne''' : o kimseler, onlar * âmenû : âmenû olanlar, ölmeden önce Allah'a ulaşmayı dileyenler * kad : olmuştu, olmuştur *''' enzele''' : indirdi * allâhu : Allah * ileykum : size 16. zikren : zikir, Kurân-ı Kerim Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Allah onlara çetin bir azap da hazırlamıştır, artık çekinin Allah'tan ey aklı başında olanlar; ey iman edenler, andolsun ki Allah, size bir öğüt olan Kur'an'ı indirmiştir. * *--------------- *'dipnot:'Âyetteki zikr, Kur’ân'dır. Hz. Peygamberdir de denmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali *Allah, onlar için şiddetli bir azab hazırlamıştır; öyleyse ey iman eden temiz akıl sahipleri, Allah'tan korkun. Doğrusu Allah, size bir zikir (uyaran, hatırlatan ve öğüt veren Kur'an) indirmiştir. Ahmet Varol Meali *Allah onlar için şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. O halde ey iman eden akıl sahipleri! Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakının. Allah size bir zikir (Kur'an) indirmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Allah onlara çetin bir azap hazırlamıştır. Ey inanmış olan akıl sahipleri! Allah'tan sakının; Allah size Kuran'ı indirmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Allah, ahirette onlara şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. O hâlde, ey iman etmiş olan akıl sahipleri, Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakının! Allah, size bir zikir (Kur’an) indirdi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Allah onlara şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. Ey inanan akıl sahipleri! Allah'tan korkun. Allah size gerçekten bir uyarıcı (kitap) indirmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali *ALLAH onlar için çetin bir ceza hazırlamıştır. Öyleyse, ey akıl sahibi inananlar, ALLAH'ı dinleyiniz. ALLAH size bir mesaj... Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Allah onlara şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. O halde ey inanan aklı selim sahipleri! Allah'tan korkun, Allah size bir uyarıcı gönderdi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Allah öyleler için şehid bir azâb hazırlamıştır, ondan dolayı Allahtan korkun da korunun ey halis özü, temiz aklı olanlar: iyman edenler! İşte Allah size bir zikr indirdi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Allah onlar için pek şiddetli bir azap hazırladı. Artık ey imân etmiş olan akıl sahipleri! Allah'tan korkun, şüphe yok ki Allah, sizin için bir zikir indirmiştir. Muhammed Esed *dünyada ise Allah onlar için da şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. O halde siz ey basîret sahipleri, siz iman edenler, Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincinde olun! Allah size gerçekten bir uyarıcı indirmiştir: Suat Yıldırım *10,11. Allah onlar için âhirette de pek çetin bir azap hazırladı. Artık siz ey akıl sahipleri, ey iman etmiş kullarım! Allah'a karşı gelmekten, ileride de hep sakının ki böyle bir azaptan korunasınız.İşte Allah size gerçekleri hatırlatan bir kitap indirdi, bir Elçi gönderdi. Allahın nurlar saçan, yollar açan âyetlerini sizlere okuyor ki iman edip makbul ve güzel işler yapanları karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın.Kim Allah’a iman eder, makbul ve güzel işler yaparsa, Allah onları, hem de devamlı kalmak üzere, içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere yerleştirir. Allah böyle kuluna gerçekten pek güzel nasip ihsan eder.15/9; 14/1; 2/257; 42/52 Süleyman Ateş Meali *Allah o(insa)nlara şiddetli bir azab da hazırlamıştır. Ey inanmış olan, sağduyu sahipleri, Allah'tan korkun, Allah size bir uyarı indirdi. Şaban Piriş Meali *Allah, onlara şiddetli bir azap hazırladı. Öyleyse Allah’tan sakının ey inanan akıl sahipleri! Nitekim Allah size bir zikir (kitap) indirmiştir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Allah onlara şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. Onun için Allah'tan korkun, ey iman etmiş aklıselim sahipleri! Allah size de bir öğüt indirmiş bulunuyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Allah onlar için şiddetli bir azap hazırladı. Artık Allah'tan korkun, ey iman etmiş akıl ve gönül sahipleri! Allah size bir Zikir/bir uyarıcı/bir düşündürücü indirmiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) *Allah has prepared for them a severe Punishment(5523) (in the Hereafter). Therefore fear Allah, O ye men of understanding - who have believed!- for Allah hath indeed sent down to you a Message,-(5524) * *--------------------- *'5523' See last note. *'5524' There is no excuse for us to go astray, seeing that Allah in His infinite Mercy has explained to us His Message by His many Signs around us and clearly by means of the human Teachers and Messengers whom He has sent for our instruction: see next verse. M. Pickthall (English) *Allah hath prepared for them stern punishment; so keep your duty to Allah, O men of understanding! O ye who believe! Now Allah hath sent down unto you a reminder, TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *10- Allah onlara şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. O halde ey inanan akl-ı selim sahipleri! Allah'tan korkun, Allah size bir uyarıcı gönderdi. *10. Yukarılarda da geçtiği gibi karye, Kur'ân'da köy, şehir, ve memleket gibi cemiyyet ve medeniyyet mahalli olan yerlere ve halkına denir. Bu kelime esasen toplanmak mânâsından alınmıştır. Rağıb der ki: "Karye, insanların toplandıkları yerin ve insanların tamamının ismidir ve bu mânâlardan her biri için kullanılır." "Şehre sor.." (Yusuf, 12/82 âyetindeki "karye" kelimesini müfessirlerin çoğu, şehir halkı diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Bazıları da demiştir ki: "Hayır burada karye, kavmin kendisidir." "Allah öyle bir kenti misal olarak anlattı: Güven içinde, huzur içinde idi; her yerden rızkı bol bol kendisine geliyordu.." (Nahl, 16/112, "Nice şehirler var ki... " (Muhammed, 47/13 âyetleri bu minval üzeredir. "O kurayı helak edecek değildi." (Hûd, 11/117 sözünde ki kura da o, medeniyyet yeri olan şehrin, memleketin ismidir. "O kura halkı..." (A'râf, 7/96; "Şu, halkı zalim olan karyeden.." (Nisâ, 4/75 âyetleri de böyledir. Kadılardan biri Ali b. Hüseyn (r.a)'in yanına gelip Allah Teâlâ'nın "Onlarla, içinde bereketler yarattığımız memleketler arasında, görünen şehirler var ettik..." (Sebe', 34/18 âyetinden haber ver, bunun hakkında âlimlerimiz yani ehl-i beyt âlimleri ne diyorlar? diye sormuş. Onun da cevaben Mekke dediğinin hikayesi şöyle nakledilmiştir: "Sonra gördün mü? dedi. "Neyi" dedim. "Ancak adamları kasdetti." dedi. Bunun üzerine ben "O Allah'ın kitabında nerede?" diye sordum. Cevaben dedi ki: "Allah Teâlâ'nın "Nice kentler, Rablerinin ve O'nun elçilerinin emrine başkaldırdı..." kavlini işitmedin mi?" Kısacası burada karye, bir medeniyet merkezi olan şehir, hatta şehirlerin oluşturduğu memleket halkı, kavim veya hükümdarlar mânâsına "şehir halkı" demektir. Çünkü Allah'ın ve peygamberlerinin emirlerine karşı gelerek isyan etmek, mekanın değil, o mekanda bulunanların işidir. Azabı tadan onlardır. Onların yüzünden memleketlerinin de harap olduğuna işaret için karye denilmiştir. Azgınlık, dikbaşlılık demek olan utüvv'den bir zikir, hiç unutulmayıp gereğince amel edilmesi lazım gelen bir öğüt, Kur'ân, yahut bir müzekkir; öğüt verici, ihtar ve nasihat edicidir. Bu surette yukarıdaki zikri beyan etmektedir, evvelki surette ise, "Bir peygamber gönderdi." mânâsıyla inzalden bedeldir. Resulden murad, Resul-i Ekrem Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v)'dır. "Resul" kelimesindeki tenvin, yücelik ifade etmektedir. Peygambere nazaran Resul de, Cibril'dir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *dünyada ise Allah onlar için da şiddetli bir azap hazırlamıştır. O halde siz ey basîret sahipleri, siz iman edenler, Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincinde olun! Allah size gerçekten bir uyarıcı indirmiştir: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *10. Allah onlar için pek şiddetli bir azap hazırladı, artık ey îman etmiş olan akl sahipleri!. Allah'tan korkun, şüphe yok ki: Allah, sizin için bir zikr indirmiştir. *10. Evet.. (Allah onlar için) Öyle inkarcılara ait olmak üzere (pek şiddetli bir azap hazırladı.) onlar cehennemde ebedî olarak azap çekeceklerdir. İşte küfür ve şirkin neticesi böyle pek öldürücü, pek müthiştir. Hattâ onlardan bir çokları daha dünyada iken esaretlere, öldürülmelere, semavî âfetlere vesâireye uğrayarak yok olmuşlardır. Uhrevî cezaları ise işte öyle fevkalâde müthiştir. (Artık ey îman etmiş, olan akıl sahipleri!.) O felâketlere uğramış kavimlerin hâllerini düşünün, akıllarınızı güzelce kullanın, öyle şiddetli cezalardan korunmuş olmanız için (Allah'dan korkun.) imân yolundan takvadan ayrılmayın, (şüphe yok ki: Allah, sizin için bir zikr indirmiştir.) Kur'an-ı Kerim'i Cibrîl'i Emîn vasıtası ile indirmiştir. O ilâhî kitap sizlere dünyevî ve uhrevî selâmetinizi, yükselmenizi temîn edecek hükümleri, muameleleri bildirmektedir. Onlardan istifâdeye çalışın.